Uno y uno es egual a 3
by Lonely. Julie
Summary: song fic.1 mas 1 es igual a 3, traiciones.Cancion de jeremias. mal Summary. u..


Habían pasado ya 7 años desde Que Lord Voldemort había sido derrocado, y desde entonces muchas cosas habían cambiado. Su relación con Harry no funciono y decidieron separarse, pero mantuvieron una relación de amigos, íntimos amigos.

Varios años después, se reencontró con alguien no esperaba ver, Nada mas que Draco Malfoy. Platicaron un rato, y quedaron para verse otro día. Cita tras Cita, Salida tras salida, Su relación fue creciendo y 2 años después de su reencuentro, Decidieron unirse en Matrimonio.

En la mañana de ese día , había decidido preparar una sorpresa para Draco, Así que después de despedir a Draco, cuando el se dirija al Ministerio, se apareció en Callejón Diagon.

Ahora eran las seis treinta de la tarde, se había tardado más de lo que esperaba. Iba camino a casa, cuando Diviso el Auto de Draco, aparcado en un estacionamiento desierto.

Se fue aproximando al auto, y cuando estuvo, frente al auto, lo que vio, la dejo en un Estado de Shock.

_  
"Oyó cada paso por el tacón_

_Martillaban en dirección  
De su auto pero él   
Ocupado quitando el sostén  
De su compañera no supo ni si quiera  
Que venia su mujer."_

Draco dirigió una mirada por el vidrio delantero del Automóvil, y lo que vio, o dejo helado, Su Ginny. Lo había cogido en pleno acto de tracción.

Ginny... –Dijo draco con voz queda – yo, digo Lavender y yo... no... – Trataba de justificar inútilmente.

"_Adiós dijo ella y no alzó la voz  
Pero antes le abofeteo  
Por aquella escena infiel."_

Ginny, solo lo observo unos segundos mas, pasa luego cerrar los ojos. Al Abrirlos, sus ojos comenzaron a inundarse por las lágrimas. No dejaría que draco la viese llorar... eso nunca. Retrocedió con unos pasos torpes. Para luego correr, mientras las lagrimas nublaban su vista.

_  
"El orgullo tapó su dolor detrás de la rabia   
Pero ya las lágrimas se echaban a correr."_

_Y un Coro Canta_

_Ya ven uno y uno es igual a tres  
Si dos ya no se llevan bien   
Siempre habrá un tercero  
Para complacer  
Y al sol que le toquen el corazón  
Bailará sin calcular   
Cuanto llanto amargo va dejando atrás..._

_°°°°  
_

Completo, así se Sentía Ron Weasley. Tenía una Hermosa esposa que lo amaba, una gran Familia que lo apreciaba, Amigos, trabajo, dinero. En fin todo lo que siempre quiso. "Perfecto... simplemente perfecto" - con esas palabras resonando en su mente. Bajo de su auto, que se encontraba en el Estacionamiento subterráneo del Apartamento donde vivía con su amada. Camino por el Corredor, para subir al ascensor, cuando un ruido peculiar lo hizo detenerse. Y mirar a su derecha, y lo que vio le dio a entender que no todo era perfecto.

"_Ayer en un barrio de otra ciudad  
Otro caso muy similar  
El marido encontró a su amigo y a su gran amor  
En mitad de un beso  
Se veía el exceso de lujuria y de pasión_."

Hermione estaba sentado en la capota de un automóvil desconocido, besándose, con un hombre, que respondía al nombre de, Harry Potter. Este se encontraba atrapado entre las piernas de Hermione, mientras se acariciaban con mucha pasión. Pudo ver como Harry deslizaba una mano por la pierna de Hermione, mientras esta soltaba gemidos de Excitación.

"_Pues bien sobre el muslo de aquella infiel  
Se paseaba la mano cruel de la falsa amistad"_

En ese instante, las puertas del Ascensor se abrieron, y de el Salio Colin Creevey. Ante la imagen de su Vecina y su "Supuesto" mejor amigo, Saco su varita, decidido a castigar a ambos por aquel comportamiento poco moral.

"_Y un testigo fue parte y juez  
En aquel juzgado  
Y con pistola en mano  
Se negó a perdonar_ "

_Ya ven uno y uno es igual a tres  
Si dos ya no se llevan bien   
Siempre habrá un tercero  
Para complacer  
Y al sol que le toquen el corazón  
Bailará sin calcular   
Cuanto llanto amargo va dejando atrás_

_°°°°° _

_Dos Semanas habían pasado, desde que Ginny había sorprendido a Draco con Lavender, en pleno acto sexual. Y después de peleas, y algunas conversaciones, muchas lagrimas derramadas. Ginny decidió darle una última oportunidad a Draco._

_Esa mañana el sol brillaba mucho, y draco luego de darle un suave beso a ginny en los labios, de dispuso a irse a trabajar._

_Amor... Te llevaras el coche hoy?.. –dijo ginny con tono suave, mientras acariciaba el rostro de Draco suavemente-_

_Mmm… No Amor.. No tengo ganas de conducir hoy. Me apareceré en el ministerio. Por?.. –Dijo draco dándole un beso suave en la nariz a su mujer, y mirándola con ojos de amor-_

_Por nada cielo, solo pregunto – Culmino ella. Luego de algunos besos y caricias más. Draco se desapareció. _

_Pero en vez de Aparecer en su oficina en el departamento de Regulación de Criaturas mágicas. Se apareció en la entrada de una habitaron, en un lujoso hotel en el centro de Londres. Toco a la puerta dos veces. Y en ella apareció una despampanante mujer de pelo rubio y ojos marrones._

_Hola Lav-lav –Dijo Draco con vos sensual…_

"_Y vuelven a jugar a las escondidas  
La Querida y el Don Juan_

_Ya ven uno y uno es igual a tres  
Si dos ya no se llevan bien   
Siempre habrá un tercero  
Para complacer  
Y al sol que le toquen el corazón  
Bailará sin calcular   
Cuanto llanto amargo va dejando atrás"_


End file.
